


My Bloody Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin, Berserker!Arthur, Bottom Merlin, Consort Merlin, Court Sorceror Merlin, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Let's pretend Valentine's day is a thing in Camelot, M/M, Merthur kid, Sort of Dark Arthur?, Sort of Dark Merlin?, The point is they kill people, Top Arthur, Violence, king arthur - Freeform, married merthur, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was going well in Camelot. That is, until the king's consort/sorcerer was kidnapped. Arthur was so going on a rampage to get him back.





	

The day was beautiful—sun shining but not unbearably so, birds chirping, children laughing, the people of Camelot in a good pink mood, couples giggling, and the perfect weather. Valentine's Day in Camelot was never a big thing to her king. That is, until the king found love and married his former manservant.

Arthur had the whole thing planned out:

 

  1. Kiss his lovely husband awake

  2. Breakfast in bed with him and their son

  3. Morning sex

  4. A picnic for lunch

  5. Afternoon sex (out in the open for some added thrill)

  6. A bath with rose petals

  7. Sex in the tub

  8. Dinner time

  9. Surprise gift (a beautiful book of magic Merlin had been casting longing gazes at recently)

  10. And yes, more sex, but this time amongst roses and in the candle light so it was romantic or whatever

 




It was perfect. He even had someone to take care of their darling little son for the rest of the day (Gaius and Alice who didn't mind spending their Valentine's day taking care of the Pendragon prince). He had already completed the first two steps.

Arthur woke up before his husband and stretched with a yawn. He smiled at Merlin's sleeping form and leaned down. He began to kiss him gently. The pale man smiled in his sleep and arched into his touch, then turned his head so his lips met with the king's. They kissed lazily but lovingly. Arthur held himself up over his husband, and Merlin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought him closer, wrapping one leg around him. Arthur leaned down and undid the laces to his tunic to place a hot kiss in the middle of his chest. Merlin moaned and gripped his head. And just as things were getting dirty and interesting—

“Mommy!” squealed a voice as the door to the royal chambers slammed open. Merlin pushed his husband away quickly before he would scar his child and sat up, wrapping the sheet around his half-naked body.

“Hey, sweetie!” Merlin said with a wide, slightly distressed, smile. He caught his son in a hug. He gave the boy a big, smacking kiss on his plump cheek then on his shaggy blonde mess of hair. Arthur sighed and willed his half-hard cock down, then he joined his family.

“You're a little early, Silas.” he said. “How long were you up?”

“For a little bit.” Silas chirped back with a smile. Arthur couldn't resist making a further mess of his hair. The boy giggled and jumped on his lap. Arthur 'oomphed' and then laughed. Merlin leaned over them and stroked Silas' face affectionately.

A servant who wished them a good morning arrived shortly with their breakfast. The Pendragon family ate together in a merry bliss. Occasionally, Silas would laugh loudly from a face his father made at him. Merlin would scowl at him lightly, but then would join in on the fun. Breakfast ended with everyone smiling. Alice and Gaius arrived and wished them a good morning, then took Silas by the hand and led him away. When he was sure they were gone and it was safe, Arthur gave Merlin a sultry smile. “Alone at last.” he growled then closed the distance between his husband for a searing kiss. Merlin moaned into their kiss and brought him down with him on the bed. It wasn't long before Arthur was thrusting into Merlin's heat, fucking him so wildly the bed creaked and the posts slammed against the wall. The husbands both finished by shouting to the heavens with their eyes rolled back to their heads. After that, they were smiling as if they made love for the first time like when they were eighteen and horny. Merlin rolled on top of Arthur to kiss him, then got up to dress for the day.

Everywhere Merlin and Arthur went, people were smiling. The whole castle was decorated with roses and pink garlands of flowers. They passed by a very lovey-dovey Morgana and Gwen who were swinging their beautiful little girl between them. Gwaine had a bunch of girls wrapped around him. He looked a little scared behind his wide smile, but Percival grabbed his collar and dragged him to safety. All in all, everyone was in a good mood.

Lunch time arrived. Arthur prepared a horse for Merlin and helped him to sit on the saddle. They laughed and kissed all the way to the forest. But things went downhill considerably when Arthur and Merlin began setting up for their picnic. Their beautiful day out was completely ruined. All Arthur had done was leave Merlin for literally ten seconds, and when he came back he was suddenly gone. Arthur hadn't panicked quite yet—not until he saw the signs of struggle and realized that Merlin had been _taken_ from him. At that moment he felt two things—the sense of a hopeless panic and then a sweltering rage deeply in his chest that drove him to action that instant.

The king jumped on his horse and began to follow the trail left behind by the bandits that dared to take his beloved—and on Valentine's Day! Someone was definitely going to die. He gripped the handle of Excalibur and felt it thrum eagerly.

The trail led Arthur to a tavern. He could hear the laughs and music from outside. Arthur inhaled deeply, then slammed the door to the tavern open. He did this so loudly that everything went quiet. “Who the fuck are you?!” shouted someone. He stepped into the light. The tavern went quiet again.

“Where is my husband?” Arthur asked calmly, though the rage inside him was threatening to spill out and burn everyone in it's way like lava. But it wasn't time. Not yet. One of the men laughed—which caused a bunch of other idiots to laugh along.

“That skinny little guy? Dragged upstairs last time I saw him. I wouldn't go up there if I were you.” And that was Arthur's cue to let go.

Arthur wasn't sure what happened, but all he knew was an undying rage. He was aware of flesh slicing underneath his sword, blood splashing on his face, flesh tearing in his hands and blood spilling between his fingers. At one point, he could have sworn he bit a man's ear off. After that tavern massacre, he headed up the stairs, boots stomping on the steps. He checked the only room and found what he had been looking for. Merlin was there alone, sitting on a crappy looking bed with his pants missing and his legs curled under him. He looked calm and composed. Arthur felt his rage ebb away a little at the sight of his beloved. He sat on the bed and touched Merlin's cheek. The pale man didn't seem to mind that his husband was smearing blood all over his face. He leaned into his touch and kissed his palm.

“Did they touch you?” Arthur asked quietly. Merlin shook his head slowly.

“I killed him before he could.” he said, gesturing towards the side of the bed. Arthur peeked and saw the large figure of a man. His eyes were wide and the front of his pants were open. The middle of his chest was scorched and blackened. He was probably surprised that slight little Merlin sneaked up on him and blasted him with magic.

“It's alright, sweetheart.” Arthur whispered, taking Merlin in his arms and kissed him gently. Merlin slumped into him and sighed.

“I know.” Merlin took his bloody face in his hands. “But are you alright?” He took in Arthur's appearance—his whole face was buried under layers of blood, his hair was wet with sweat and more blood.

“Of course I am now that I'm with you, my love.” Arthur said. Merlin gave him a worried look.

“I'm glad, darling. But are you hurt?”

“No. I'm okay.” he responded, smiling under all the grime. Merlin returned the smiled and wiped the blood from his lips to kiss him deeply.

They went back together to Camelot. When the king arrived drenched in blood, everyone began to worry and question what had happened. But Arthur ignored him and had a servant prepare the bath he had planned to share with Merlin. Merlin washed the blood off of his face lovingly. Things went according to plan after that. They had wild, hot sex in the tub that splashed water everywhere (but that was okay, because Merlin magicked it away). Then they had dinner—a delicious roasted ham, and then it was time to give exchange gifts. Merlin loved the book and Arthur liked the black obsidian and ruby dagger that wasn't just a pretty accessory and was rather sharp and firm.

After that, it was time for bed. But before they slept, Arthur made sweet love to Merlin. This time, it was unhurried and gentle. When they finished, they were both incredibly tired. It was as if everything that had happened that day suddenly fell on their shoulders. “Ugh, why did that have to happen in Valentine's Day?” Arthur grumbled. “I wanted everything to go perfect.” he whined. Merlin curled up into his chest with a hum.

“Well, it wasn't perfect. But it was definitely memorable. Besides, we're both alive, aren't we?”

“Yes, but...you could have been seriously hurt.” the king insisted. “And that man....” He growled.

“Arthur, I'm fine. Nothing happened. And even if you didn't get there on time, I could have taken care of myself.”

“Still I'm sorry.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled. “Okay, okay. I forgive you even though it wasn't your fault.” He kissed his cheek gently. “Prat.”

“Idiot.” Arthur said, then held his husband close.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
